


An Angel Falls

by Imshookandbi



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Blood, Character Death, F/M, Marinette is called Bridgette btw, Murder, Pls tell me and i’ll update the tags, Written on discord and moved to here, does this count as major character death?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 08:17:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20306344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imshookandbi/pseuds/Imshookandbi
Summary: Based off of Miraculous of Salt’s Haunted Mansion au on tumblr, but with a Daminette Twist.They really should have made sure that Bridgette was better protected.





	An Angel Falls

Delilah had a very strange infatuation, and while she was good at her job as the town physician, she was also very greedy. She wanted to live in the lap of luxury and the fastest way to that was marrying one of the Waynes, she thought Damian was easy picking.

How wrong she was.

Damian wasn’t stupid, he knew how to spot a gold digger from a mile away, and as such steered clear of Delilah, who was growing increasingly annoyed with her failed advances.

Then Damian met Bridgette, a new resident in the town who was a skilled seamstress who could make virtually anything. Tapestries, jewelry, dresses, tunics, etc.

The rest of the Waynes could claim it was love at first sight for Damian, who, after meeting Bridgette, never left her side.

They courted nearly two years before Damian asked for her hand, and afterward the wedding was planned to happen a month later.

Delilah was _enraged._

She worked so hard! And for nothing! A little nobody who knew how to work a needle got to him before her, and now she would never have him!

But Delilah was nothing if not sneaky. Somehow she managed to sneak her way into the wedding before it even began, and found her way to the bride’s chamber.

Bridgette was at the vanity, adjusting her favorite silver hair pin, which was nestled softly in her dark hair, when Delilah entered the room.

The appearance of the doctor startled Bridgette, who turned to face her with a smile. “Is everything okay?” She asked sweetly, it sickened Delilah.

Delilah in turn smiled pitifully, “No, no I’m sorry, it’s not.” She said sadly, Bridgette frowned and adjusted to face her fully.

“What do you mean?” She questioned, Delilah’s smile fell as she approached Bridgette, who was starting to feel unsafe.

“Well, you stole something from me, I’m here to get it back.” Delilah responded, her voice taking on a sinister tone.

“I— I don’t recall ever taking something from you.” Bridgette stuttered, trying to push away from the doctor, but she was trapped.

“Oh, but you did, my dear.” Delilah cooed, reaching out to caress the poor terrified bride’s face. Bridgette paled as the other woman harshly grabbed her chin.

“You stole my fortune!” She screeched, with her free hand she yanked out the silver pin and forced it into the noiret’s chest, and straight through her heart.

Bridgette cried out, which quickly turned into violently coughing. Blood splattered over the front of Delilah’s bodice, but the brunette woman didn’t seem to care. She laughed as the bride-to-never-be stood up and rushed away from her, pulling out the pin as she did.

“You shouldn’t have done that,” Delilah taunted gleefully, Bridgette turned fearful eyes to her. You’ll only bleed out faster!” She laughed again when Bridgette collapsed to her knees, the blood stain around her chest spreading out wider, flowering like a rose.

“You— you’re a _monster!”_ Bridgette gasped, blood dribbled down her chin. Delilah merely shrugged, making a quiet ‘hmph’ sound.

“Maybe I am, but at least you’ll never have Damian.” She said primly, before stepping over the dying bride and leaving the room, keeping the door wide open for all to see. A pleased smile adorned on her face.

* * *

_“What are you doing here?”_ Damian’s cold voice sounded from behind, Delilah stilled in her movements, and turned to face him.

Flanking on both sides were his brothers, Jason, Dick, and Tim. Behind him was his father and butler. All of them were looking at her in cold hate, and all of them turned their gaze to the blood on her bodice.

Delilah grinned, and giggled. “Oh, I was just congratulating the bride on her wedding night! You really do have to have a better eye on her, who _knows_ what sort could get into her room.” She said airily, voice full of wicked knowing.

All at once the Waynes’ eyes widen, and she saw the realization click in their eyes like cogs turning in a clock. “Jason, go check on—“ Damian started, his brother was already rushing away before he could finish.

Almost immediately after Jason had left Delilah was seized by both arms by Alfred, whose grip on her was tight and bruising.

“What. Did you. _Do.”_ Damian growled, glaring at her with angry green eyes. It should’ve scared her, should’ve terrified her into submission. But she merely laughed, loud and deranged.

“I made sure that little harlot could never get what was supposed to be mine!” She shrieked, trying to wiggle her way out of Alfred’s hold. The butler only tightened his grip.

Damian’s eyes betrayed him, they were wide and angry and fearful. “Keep her here, Alfred, I’ll be right back.” He ordered, before turning on his heel and marching away to Bridgette’s chamber. The growing dread in his stomach stuck to him like lead, and fear made his mind foggy.

As he approached his love’s room, he saw people gathering around it the doorway, all of them crying quietly with bloodshot eyes. Silently, he prayed to whatever deity there might be that his hunch could be wrong, but when he saw Jason staring blankly into the room, frozen in the doorway with puffy eyes, he knew it to be all for naught.

He pushed the bystanders out of the way, and what he saw shattered his heart.

On the floor lay his angel, in her beautiful white dress done up so pretty. She was beautiful, as he expected her to be.

But her hair was a mess, tumbled over her shoulders and spread out across the floor like a darkened halo. There was a stilted red stain on her front, and spread out across her chest like a bloomed flower.

Her once lively bluebell eyes were vacant and dull, void of any life that once used to be inside her, and her skin was pale and clammy. Nearby was her silver flower pin, covered in blood that belonged only to Bridgette.

She truly looked like a fallen angel, and something inside Damian broke.


End file.
